Write A Caption/Archive/97
=Unemployment In U.S. Hits 5.1%= * Getting a Degree in philosophy what was I thinking? --Grazon 17:58, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * If I had enough money left, I could take that job in Washington D.C. as a comb-over specialist.--Pro-Lick 22:12, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * "Hmm...let's see...Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, Halliburton..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) * Hmm... blood "donor"? or kidney "donor"?--Redskirt 19:16, 7 April 2008 (UTC) =San Francisco Hosts Rodeo= * You just know before the rodeo is over someones going to attempt to have sex with a cow. --Grazon 01:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) * When in Rome Soddom. --Careax 16:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) * I don't know Phil... as soon as we crossed the city limits something strange came over me and I started having feelings in that way for you."--OHeL 20:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) *Gayest. Steak. Ever. - The Lake Effect 05:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC) =Tornados Hit The South= * See rednecks, this is why you don't park all 16 of your non-operational cars in your front yard! --Careax 16:34, 5 April 2008 (UTC) = "Soldiers" As "Monks" In Chinese Film Set = * Dalai Lama: Look, this is proof that the Chinese Solider is infiltrating the Tibetan monks demonstration. Motherducker 15:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) * Or are they monks who just dressed up like soldiers?! All this comfusion and conflict is enough to set your yin against your yang in an almighty battle of the mojo! --Careax 16:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) * "Okay, so in this training exercise, you guys are going to dress up as monks, and that massive platoon over there holding the bats and clubs are going to 'restrain' you." --Careax 16:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) * What is this "COINTELPRO" that you speak of? --Grazon 22:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) * Reporters Without Borders: Quickly, we need more incriminating photos to hype this story. It needs more liberal spin too!--Redskirt 18:27, 7 April 2008 (UTC) =A Vertical Trailer Park= * I'd sooner live in this stage set http://snopes.com/photos/architecture/redneck.asp than in a FEMA trailer. --Grazon 04:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) =Activist Jailed For 3 1/2 Years= * "Human Rights in China" said the Premier, "is defined as the right to water, food, clothing, and shelter and does not include Civil Rights." ** "You have the right to remain silent" said the Chinese Police, "anything you say will be used against you in a court of law to sentence you into hard labor--1-3 years for any Labor Rights or Child Labor Movement, 3-5 years for any AIDS awareness or Patient Rights movement, 5-10 years for any Environmental or Consumer Rights movement, 10-20 years for any Minority Rights or Pro-Tibet/Pro-Mongol/Pro-Muslim movement, 20 years-life for any Gay Rights or Reproductive Rights movement, etc." * Yeah, that'll teach you to use Chairman Mao's portrait as a hat, won't it! --Careax 01:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) =Zimbabwe Holds Election For President= * Wow, got to feel sorry for those poor Zimbabweans. A belligerent warmongering leader abusing their civil rights, showering his cronies with political favors, and running the economy into the ground... glad that isn't happening in the good old U S of A!" --Careax 01:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) =U.S.-Mexico Border Fence= =Amusement Park To Open In Dubai= * Religious Consultant: Look, I told you before, Winnie Woodpecker does not follow the Islamic Dress Code. We cannot have her parading in such slutty dress within the Amusement Park.--Redskirt 18:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :: If you think she's bad wait till you see donald duck, that guy doesn't even wear pants. --Grazon 19:35, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Lol, didn't Finland banned Donald Duck back in the 70's for that reason? :::: Turned out to be an Urban Legend (still funny though). --Grazon 02:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) * Jeb Bush watches as Saudi bankers repossess sections of Florida.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:54, 8 April 2008 (UTC) =More Than 400 Children Removed From Fundamentalist Sect= * Here comes the bride..... --Grazon 04:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) * Lolis Removed? Pedobear Disapproves!! *Good now we just have to destroy all the other cults spread throughout the USA.--Thedragonoverlord 13:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) =Kansas Defeats Memphis To Become 2008 NCAA Men's Basketball Champions= =Tennessee Defeats Stanford To Become 2008 NCAA Women's Basketball Champions= * Don Imus - is that you?! --Careax 05:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC)